Mind Boggling
by xOx-Waiting-For-My-Vampire-xOx
Summary: All was normal well for vampires anyway Untill Jasper starts to act wierd..He can't controll others emotions and sometimes makes them worse, with the Cullens fighting and a secret being kept Tentions start to rise sis not right! BD SPOILERS BPOV BxE JxA


**Sunrise!**

**A/N: Hey people I hope this will go aswell as I thought, It's a random Idea I guess, I;m bored so I;m writing (or typing) SO yea... Here's my mindles drabble, I guess I could leave it as a One shot, but they tend to annoy me, I'll just see how it goes reviews wise okii?**

Yet again the sun rose and I resented it for that. Summer is the most annoying month as the nights tend to be shorter. Emmette has (yet again) broken his promise...

"OI GUYZ! TIMES UP! RENESMEE IS AWAKE AND WANTS YOU!" A few sniggers before adding  
"I HOPE I HAVEN'T INTERUPTED YOUR ...ERM STUDYING!" It's time like this that make me want to kill Emmette. I wish he wasn't so strong.  
Edward shot up and ran into the wardrobe it was only seconds later before i saw a pair of jeans and a vest fly from the door.  
"Thanks" I murmerd, This was possatively the worse part of the day...  
We was dressed and out the door before Roseline had chance to give Renesmee her morning feed..Good job the butchers sell pork chopps.

"Morning" they greeted me  
"1 week till Dartsmouth!" Alice chirped  
"Yep. Bella will be fine though, you know with all the tutoring Edward has been doing..."Emmette Remarked  
A snarl yet again escaped from Edwards chest...  
"Emmette don't you think your jokes are getting old?" Carlilse said as he entered the room  
"So... Is that the reason why Rosaline has streight A's?" Edward remarked  
"Heh. That one was good bro, were you thinkign of that one all night?"  
"Nope. I was buissy tutoring" Edward remarked; I couldn't hep but let out a giggle.  
I heard a cry from the back room...It was Renesmee  
She walked into the room and shrieked.  
"MOMMY! DADDY!" She said before running to us both.  
"She's been up nearly an hour" Jacob remarked shortly after following Renesmee into the front room...  
She's waking up earlier? Damn.  
Jasper must of felt my resentment and snorted, I whipepd my head round and glared at him, everybody else was mearly confused by our reactions- Even Edward.  
"I'm glad She's slowed down growing..." I said  
"Yer...." Jacob said. I thought he didn't think fo her in that way...  
Edward growled...Uhoh.

"CHARLIE'S COMMING!" Alice said  
"Damn. Where are my contacts...."  
"But that's not all Is it Alice?" Edward questioned, leaving me confused  
"Erm, He's brought Renee"  
"OUCH!" Jacob yelled..Ends up Renesmee had bitten him...  
"What are we going to do!? She's hungary and Renee can't exactly walk in and see her munching on a pork chop now can she!?"  
"Bella calm down, she won't be here for another half an hour" Alice said.  
"But Alice! She doesn't know an..."  
"Bella.." Edward said in his velvet voice  
"I'd calm down if I was you..." He continued then turned to Jasper.  
He was biting his fingernails and pacing around the room...  
"Jasper?"  
"There's something wrong..."  
"What are you talking about!" I said, a little harsher than usual  
"SEE!" He said  
"What?!" This wasn't the time for him to be testing my paitence.  
"Your annoyed!"  
" You could say that yes!"  
"YOUR NOT CALMING DOWN!"  
Everybodys head snapped round.  
"I MIGHT DO IF YOU FINISH YOUR SENTENCES FOR ONCE!" Everybody was surprised at my re-action..  
I felt Edward wrap his arm round me...  
"Your not calming down! I'm trying to calm you down but it's not working!"  
"BELLA! JASPER IS DELECATE! DON'T SHOUT!" This surprised me, Alice was annoyed at me?!  
"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to shout...."  
"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Emette screamed  
"Will you guys JUST STOP FIGHTING FOR ONCE!" Esme said, to be honest if she was able to cry she'd be in tears  
"Jasper, What's going on?" Alice said calmly  
"I...I...I don't know! I'm trying to calm you all down! It's not working!"  
Edward pulled away from me..  
"I....I...I got to go" he said. Before swiftly moving out of the house  
I followed him, he was at the lake throwing pebbles...  
"Edward?"  
"What are you thinking?" He snapped  
"Huh?  
"I said, what are you thinking"  
"I'm upset, I don't like you being.."  
"So worked up, Your not used to it?" He guessed, and to my surprise it was right  
"Yea...." He caugh me off guard, How did he know I was going to say that?  
"I read your mind.."  
"But..."  
"I KNOW I CAN'T!  
"Edward, Is this because of me? The confusion?"  
"How can you be worried about Jasper, didn't you hear me? I can read your mind!" He snarrled  
"I'm sorry..." He said  
"I don't like being able to read your mind..." He said, refusing to meet my eyes  
"I don't mind..."  
"What about personal privacy?!"  
"You know everything about me anyway, it just saves me telling you..."  
"How can you think that!" He said, It sounded angry, but I knew he wasn't  
"It's just that... the think that you found intreuging about me is gone...."  
"Bella! Do you hoenstly think i loved you because I couldn't read you mind!?"  
I looked to the ground. He placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head up...Then chuckled  
"No"He said, he stopped laughing and looked me seriously in the eye  
"Huh?"  
"I don't think your being silly, I guess I went on about your mind as little to much, Your beautifull..."  
I cringed, I wasn't good at taking complements...  
"Bella" he said before takign my hand and standing up, taking me with him...  
We walked around the forest, talking about school, about when we first met. Apparently he did notice me staring at him as he walked in the caffeteria...He chuckled,  
"To be honest, It pleased me...that a new girl would spend her time staring at me rather than talkign to her newly found friends.." Staring! I certainly was not staring!!!  
He laughed yet again..."Yeah you were" he said before nudging me to the side a little.  
"For all you know, I was daydreaming"  
"You mean for all I knew..."  
"Damn. Forgot about that...."  
We both laughed, as for the first time, we never expected this to happen...  
"I can't belive you go so worked up in seattle"  
"I told you, You didn't know what those vile creatures were thinking..." He shudderd and growled at the thought  
" No....Okay maybe I was thinking of that. But I really ment was, You seemed to get annoyed at my constant questions, It's not my fault...You intrigued me..."  
He chuckled and then said

"Yep. I think we should get back to the house...."  
and before I knew it we were running, It was strange... having him awnser my questions before I asked them. ..  
"S'up bro?" Emmette asked, I obviously wasn't the only one worried about Edward.  
"Just had to think..."  
"You worried us there bro"  
Alice sat in the corner giggling..  
"Will you shut her up? She knows whats going on and won't tell us..."  
"Alice you saw....that?" Edward asked  
She looked up then down to the floor...  
"Yes....."  
Edward sighed,  
That's when I noticed Jasper wasn't there...  
"Where's Jasper?" Edward asked before I had chance  
"He... Went to think" Emmette said...  
"Carlilse is trying to see what all the confusion is about" Rosaline said.  
"Any idea?"  
"Nope."  
Edward growled, yet again....  
"What?" I asked  
"If he solves the problem with Jasper, He'll solve the problem with you..."  
It took me a few minutes to register what Alice said...It hadn't to me seemed a problem...  
"What? You mean.."  
"Yes." Edward interupted, I guess he didn't want me to say it outloud...Did it embarrass him?"  
"No." He said "I;m not tempting fate"  
"Edward, what possible difference could it make for them to know that....."  
"Bella."  
"What?"  
"Alice didn't want them to know for a reason"  
"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS ON ABOUT?" Rosaline & Emmette said.  
I'd completely forgot that they were even there, caught in the indepth of the conversation...I guess you could say I'd been dazzled, yet again  
This made Edward chuckle...  
Jasper enterd the room...

**A/N: That's all from me folks, I didn't expect it to last that long. I guess I got chaught up in writing it...The plot bunny (drammatic music) caught up with me again....Review!**


End file.
